runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Randomevenity
Randomevenity is the city of the random events. It was constructed by the random events in a different realm that is located in Gielinor. Location To access the city you must use the portal located near the south opening of Varrock. Points Of Interest Randomevenity has little important locations, but here you can do each random event's mini-mini game which have better rewards than the previous random events. Randomevenity has only a bank, lead by the quiz master and there is also the Genies lamp shop in which you can buy lamps for lamp tokens (earned by completing mini-mini games). NPCs The following NPCs can be found in Randomevenity: * the Mysterious Old Man * Mr. Mordaut * the Freaky Forester * the Mime * Cap'n Arnav * the Quiz Master * Evil Bob (after Evil Bob's Evil Plan) * the Evil Chicken (after Rise Of The Chicken Army) * the Genie Quests The following quests can be started in Randomevenity: *Evil Bob's Evil Plan *Rise of the Chicken Army During these quests Evil Bob and the Evil Chicken try to take over Randomevenity and after the quests they start living there. Mini-mini Games Nearly each NPC in Randomevenity (except the Quiz Master, the Mime and the Genie) can give you a mini-mini game. The rewards are better than the previous random events rewards. You can do the mini-mini games at any skill level, but the big your specific skill level is the harder the mini-mini games will be and the better rewards you will get. The mini-mini games are: * The Mysterious Old Man's Summoning mini-mini game, in which you can summon familiars without needing animals and controlling them to defeat the Mysterious Old Man's familiar. If you defeat him you will be earned summoning experience, some summoning tokens (that the Mysterious Old Man keeps) used for buying familiar upgrades and lamp tokens. * Mr. Mordaut's Firemaking mini-mini game, in which you must make and control different fires. If you succesfully do this you will be earned Firemaking experience, firemaking tokens (that Mr. Mordaut keeps) which are used to buy items that make your arrows, crossbow bolts and javelins to fire ones and lamp tokens. * The Freaky Forester's Hunter mini-mini game, in which you must hunt down the different animals the Freaky Forester puts you to. If you succesfully do this you will be earned Hunter experience, hunter tokens (that the Freaky Forester keeps) which are used to buy advanced items used for hunting and lamp tokens. * Cap'n Arnav's Thieving mini-mini game, in which you must steal money from different locations. If you succesfully do this you will be earned Thieving experience, thieving tokens (that Cap'n Arnav keeps) which are used to buy items that help you in the Thieving skill and lamp tokens. * Evil Bob's Fishing mini-mini game (after Evil Bob's Evil Plan), in wich Evil Bob will put you to fish different fish for him. If you succesfully do this you will be earned Fishing experience, fishing tokens (that Evil Bob keeps) which are used to buy advanced items used for Fishing and lamp tokens. * The Evil Chicken's Magic mini-mini game (after Rise of the Chicken Army), in which you must fight Evil Chicken's different statue chicken mages using only magic. If you succesfully do this you will be earned Magic experience, magic tokens (that the Evil Chicken keeps) which are used to buy advanced staves, battlestaves and magic armour and lamp tokens. Category:Cities